


Don't Let Me Go Now

by elliebird



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OT4, Unsafe Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Written for thevirginitykink bingo prompt.





	Don't Let Me Go Now

**Author's Note:**

> So. Sara wrote [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485921) (please go read and tell her how great it is) and all I could think about was how hot Ashton's reticence was. And then of course I wanted to write about him getting fucked for the first time.
> 
> Thank you to [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis) for reading this as I wrote it, for all the encouragement to finish it and for agreeing to let me play in her universe. 
> 
> [In case you need a visual](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/b2/f3/7fb2f370308a7ee8ffd440c3fe80fdc3.jpg).

The four of them have been engaging in chaotic, filthy sex for nearly a month when Ashton lets Calum fuck him for the first time. 

It’s not always wild sex. Some nights, they’re too exhausted for anything more than a cuddle, climbing into bed to tangle around one another and just sleep. Other nights, Michael gets to live out his wildest, porn-fueled fantasies. It’s a good life. 

They’re in Kansas City for the night, at a clean hotel with a pool and several fast food places within walking distance which is all you can really ask for. Michael’s been looking forward to this after a solid two weeks on the bus. There’s only so much sex that can happen on a tour bus, despite how they try. They spend a lot of time trying. 

It’s well after one in the morning when Michael comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and half hard. They ate junk food by the pool before spending an hour throwing each other in the water, making as much noise as hotel staff would put up with, in their own weird version of foreplay. 

The lights are dimmed in the bedroom, the massive bed taking up nearly the entire space. The gauzy curtains are pulled shut, the city lights flickering like fireflies on the other side. Michael stops still in the small space between the bedroom and bathroom, taking everything in with a dizzying rush as he goes from half-interested to rock hard in the space of a breath. 

Ashton is naked on his belly, all that golden skin and his tight, lithe little body on display, his face hidden in a nest of pillows. Ashton doesn’t have the submissive tendencies that Calum does or the desire to be looked after like Luke. This is new, Ashton putting himself in such a vulnerable position for them. 

Ashton has the kind of body that comes from hours of hard work, the kind of body Michael will never have because he just can’t be bothered. He has definition in his shoulder blades and back that Michael wants to trace with his tongue, map out with his fingers and mouth until Ashton just lets go and stops trying so hard to be someone he thinks the world wants him to be. 

“You got started without me,” Michael says, taking it all in from the foot of the bed. Everyone’s naked. He likes it best when they’re all naked. Calum’s on his stomach between Ashton’s spread thighs, an obscene picture even as he trails chaste little kisses up the inside of Ashtons’ thigh. Luke is laid out with his lanky body plastered to Ashton’s side, fingers dragging up and down the length of Ashton’s spine as he sucks a kiss to his shoulder blade. 

He can’t blame them for starting without him, though they’ve clearly been waiting. If he’d known _this_ was on offer tonight, he would have taken the fastest shower of his life. 

Michael cups his balls in one hand and slides his fist in a slow, teasing stroke from the tip of his dick to the base and back up again, catching Luke’s eye as he lifts his head to watch. Michael might not have the discipline that Ashton has but he knows he looks good.  
“You were taking too long,” Luke says, his voice low and rough like he’s had his throat fucked. He gives Michael a slow onceover and licks his lips, a silent invitation Michael knows he’s practiced. 

Michael slaps Calum’s thigh as he climbs into the bed and settles on his haunches on the other side of Ashton. He’s had this exact fantasy before, especially back before they started doing this. In those days he spent a lot of time thinking about fucking Ashton’s face as he took a dick for the first time. Sometimes the fantasies involved getting Ashton’s face messy with spit and spunk, holding his hair out of his eyes, an odd mix of rough and tender. 

Michael has always been blunt and crass about sex. Even now, after a month of fucking in just about every conceivable situation and position they can come up with, Ashton is oddly inhibited about sex. The three of them are wearing him down but he still gets almost bashful about sex with them. 

The actual sex with Ashton is hotter than the fantasies he had before knew this was possible. Now that he’s had his dick in Ashton’s mouth, he can say the reality is better. Ashton makes obscenely hungry sounds when he has his mouth full of cock and he responds beautifully to having his hair pushed out of his eyes or fingers stroking his jaw, a hand cupping his cheek, urging him on. 

It’s all that beautifully repressed sexuality bubbling up to the surface that makes everything they do with Ashton fantasy-levels of hot. 

Ashton is a talker. He takes control of interviews, hypes them up on stage and gets filthy in bed. He’s not saying anything at the moment. He’s gone still, his face buried in a pillow and his arms over his head like he’s trying to keep himself hidden. 

Michael must be a dick for finding Ashton’s inner turmoil so fucking hot. He doesn’t get hung up on the shit that Ashton seems to worry about. Michael’s very happy being bisexual, fucking girls, fucking his bandmates, getting a dick in his ass, especially if it’s Ashton’s because Ashton doesn’t hold back, moves Michael where he wants him and fucks him with an unexpected fluidity that makes Michael’s toes curl. 

Michael wraps a hand around one of Ashton’s wrists and gently tugs it down by his side so he can lean in, brush his lips against Ashton’s cheek. “You look fucking hot, Ash,” Michael tells him, mouth touching the shell of Ashton’s ear. He flashes Luke a wicked grin as Ashton groans and mumbles a barely audible “shut _up_ ,” into the pillow. 

Ashton doesn’t like the focus to be on him, getting pink faced and a little surly when Michael points out how good he looks. They’re a good looking band and Michael thinks they should flaunt it but Ashton’s almost self-conscious when it comes to his pretty face and hot little body, bashfully self-aware in a way Michael thinks is rather charming. 

Ashton jerks suddenly, hips rocking into the bed. Michael looks down the length of his body to see that Calum’s worked his pink, lush lips right up between Ashton’s thighs, he’s mouthing at his balls as he palms Ashton’s ass, thumbs between his cheeks to hold him open. 

“Fuck, Cal,” Michael mutters, gripping himself hard because he’s so fucking close to just letting go and coming all over Ashton’s sun-drenched skin. Luke’s on the other side, humping Ashton’s thigh and breathing hotly against his shoulder, eyes narrowed in on Calum and his hands spreading Ashton wide. 

Michael’s never seen Calum so focused. Of all of them, Calum’s the horniest and the most shameless, humping anything that will hold still long enough. Right now he’s in a zone, intent like he’s on a mission to make Ashton fall apart with his mouth. There isn’t anything as hot as Ashton “I’m not gay, bro” Irwin with his ass in the air and Calum’s hands holding him open, exposing his pink, cherry hole. 

“Fuck,” Michael whispers on a breath, wary of startling Ashton out of whatever spell Calum’s got him under. He doesn’t know what he missed but sometime between Ashton’s insistence that he doesn’t do butt stuff and tonight, Calum’s managed to sweet-talk Ashton into giving his ass up to him. Michael would be impressed if he weren’t a little jealous. 

Ashton’s never done this before. He’s never had a tongue or fingers or a dick in his ass. Never his own fingers either, he admitted one very drunken night, turning bright pink and then fucking Michael into oblivion. 

Michael slides a hand into Ashton’s hair, pushing his sweaty curls off his forehead and letting his hand rest there on the crown of his head. It’s meant to reassure him. Or maybe, selfishly, to keep him still, hold him there because Ashton’s letting him and who knows if he’ll get the chance again. 

Ashton doesn’t fight him on it. If anything he relaxes under the pressure of Michael’s hand, like it’s an anchor to focus on. 

The room is quiet except for the occasional sex sound. Ashton’s the chatty one when they fuck and usually Michael’s right there matching him beat for beat but tonight he’s riveted. 

The bed shifts abruptly as Luke gets up from where he’s sprawled like Cleopatra beside Ashton, shuffling awkwardly down the bed to straddle Ashton’s back. “I want to see,” he says with the slightest petulance, sitting his bony ass on Ashton and pushing Calum’s hands out of the way. 

Michael rolls his eyes. The world thinks Luke’s a sweet, docile cherub. Really, he’s a spoiled, bossy little shit. Michael loves him a lot. He doesn’t bother pushing Luke out of the way. He repositions himself so he can see, the three of them staring, fixated, at Ashton’s little peach bum. 

Calum has a glint in his eye that Michael recognizes as bad news. He bends in close and blows a stream of air right on Ashton’s hole, grinning when Ashton jerks abruptly, startled, and tries to wriggle out from under Luke’s hands. 

Calum immediately looks contrite. “Sorry,” he laughs with his mouth pressed in an apologetic kiss to Ashton’s ass, squinty-eyed and pink cheeked like he’s not at all sorry.

Michael’s so hard he’s worried he’s going to hurt something, or worse, come all over himself before they’ve gotten started. “Get the fuck on with it,” he says, pushing at the back of Calum’s head, playful but not. Calum likes it a little rough - Michael’s sure he’d be into having his head held still as he eats Ashton out. Something to think about for another time.

Calum’s being a tease, peppering little kisses up the curve of Ashton’s perfect ass to the small of his back and back down between his cheeks, kissing him everywhere but his asshole. 

Ashton’s apparently had enough. He bucks up, Luke tipping sideways to the bed as Ashton gets his knees under him, resting his weight on his shoulders, his hair hanging in his eyes. He keeps trying to hide his face like he can dissociate himself from this.

He sways a little, almost like he's unsure if he's allowed to move. “Calum, just fucking do it,” he says breathlessly. There’s a terrifying moment where Michael thinks he’s going to come from the hungry demand in Ashton’s voice, the impatience and need. Ashton’s vocal but he doesn’t ask for this. 

“Ash, fuck,” Calum mutters in response and then just goes for it, finally, and licks Ashton with the flat of his tongue, dragging it across his hole in the most obscene display Michael’s ever seen, and he’s seen some shit since he started fucking his band. 

Michael has to stop touching himself. His balls are achingly full, drawn up tight and his dick fucking hurts. If he doesn’t stop he’s going to come all over himself. He wants to bust his load all over Ashton’s upturned ass, get his spunk right on his hole. If he waits long enough, there’s a chance Ashton might let him. Ashton gets especially soft and warm and snuggly when he’s had a good orgasm, more likely to give into something he thinks he shouldn’t want when he’s lazy and post-fuck. Michael hopes he can wait that long. 

Luke's talking to Ashton, his eyes on Calum but his hand in Ashton's hair, stroking his neck and back. "Calum's good with his mouth. Doesn't that feel good? Wait until he sticks it in you."

It turns out that Ashton loves being on the receiving end of a little dirty talk just as much as he loves to do the talking. He keeps making these bitten-off sounds, like he's hurt or hungry, and Michael has never heard anything as sexy as Ashton trying to keep his sex sounds quiet. 

Ashton just goes to pieces for a mouth on his ass. Or maybe Calum’s mouth specifically, it’s hard to know for sure, but he’s rocking on his knees like he’s straining for more, for something he can’t name. He clearly loves it but there’s tension in the line of his back and set of his shoulders, that ever-present embarrassment for wanting what he wants. Frankly, Michael finds it really fucking hot to watch Ashton give in to it. 

Sometimes, Michael wishes Ashton would just relax. He uses up a lot of emotional energy worrying about what it means to want his best mates’ mouths and hands on him, energy Michael thinks could be better spent on sex. 

Calum has a lush, cocksucking mouth that gets pink and swollen when he’s had his face fucked. He’s not afraid to get filthy and choke himself, moaning like he’s never had anything better. He’s currently being as obscene as possible, hungrily licking at Ashton’s hole with the flat of his tongue and then pushing in with the pointed tip like he’s learning him from the inside out. 

Michael’s shamelessly humping Ashton’s thigh, smearing his own-precome on his skin and wondering if he should just come. Chances are high that he can go two, maybe three times tonight and Ashton, with his writing and breathless moans and little strops, is really doing it for him. 

“Luke,” Calum says with his mouth on Ashton’s skin, the words said right against his asshole, making Ashton let out a low sound and try to fuck his hips into the bed. “Pass me the lube.” 

Michael loves this part, whether it’s being on the receiving end, someone’s slick fingers working him open, or being the one to get Calum or Luke ready to take a dick. He likes how wet it gets and the first stretch of muscle, the feel of getting taken care of. 

Michael grips himself. He bends over Ashton, gets his mouth on his hot, sweaty skin and says, “Ash, you look so fucking hot like this.” He punctuates it with a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s mouth.

Ashton mumbles a curse, an insult, some less than flattering description and Michael kisses him on the cheek in thanks. Ashton’s like a pissed off shih tzu. He doesn’t like to be seen, really seen, and he’s never been as exposed as he is at this moment, his body turned on and a dead giveaway for how much he likes the attention, and Calum’s mouth. 

Michael looks over at Calum, on his knees and fumbling with the lube. He winces at how slick and red and hard Calum’s dick is. There’s pre-come leaking from the tip. Michael wants to taste it. Calum has a nice looking cock, slender and a little on the long side and he responds fucking beautifully to having a mouth on him. He gets shameless in his pleasure, arching the small of his back and working his hips and turning into a sex kitten. 

Michael contorts himself, draping his body over Ashton’s ass so he can get his mouth on Calum. He licks at him, the leaking tip where he’s wet and slick and almost gets his lips wrapped around the head before Calum’s hissing and pushing him away forcefully. 

“Don’t, you fuck,” he grits out, laughing and looking strained all at once. “Don’t make me come, fuck.” 

Calum’s pre-come on his tongue makes him want to fucking bust already. He clenches his hand into a fist for something to focus on that isn’t his dick. He makes a face. “Let me suck it just a little,” he whines. He makes his Disney doe face, eyes wide and lips in a pout. 

Calum throws him off balance when he tips forward and kisses him with a slick, open mouth. Fuck, Michael loves kissing. He loves sucking dick and coming more, but kissing always good. And Calum’s kisses are always very sweet and sexy, with his full lips and hungry demand, taking what he wants. 

“You can suck my dick after I’ve come in Ashton,” Calum says defiantly, pulling back from the kiss, a little breathless. “I’m fucking him tonight, damn it.” 

Calum has very wet, pink lips. Michael rubs his thumb over the lower one. Calum grabs his wrist, stilling him. “Stop distracting me.”

Michael looks up the bed at the unmistakable slick sound of a mouth. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Luke has somehow convinced Ashton to blow him. It’s a terrible angle for Ashton, on his knees with his neck craned awkwardly and he’s mostly mouthing at the tip, being sloppy and wet with it. Ashton gets very cagey about having things in his mouth, his cheeks going pink with pleasure, shame mixed in like he doesn’t want to like it. 

Luke’s dick looks especially nice when he’s this turned on, a shade of pink that stands out from the rest of him. He has a hand flat against the wall and the other in Ashton’s hair, urging him on. 

Michael is not going to survive the rest of this. He should have come ages ago. “Hurry the fuck up, Calum,” he says. 

He looks over to find that Calum has smeared half a bottle of lube all over his fingers and Ashton’s thighs, dragging them up his skin and leaving slick fingerprints on his ass like he’s staking a claim. He grins at Michael, looking very pleased with himself. 

“I’m going to fuck him myself if you don’t get on with it.” He can’t help himself. Ashton has a perfect ass thanks to all the yoga he does and Michael has wanted to fuck him since he started slinking around in vests and t-shirts with the arms ripped off, grinning all soft and fond from beneath a mess of wind swept curls. 

Michael pushes Calum’s hands out of the way, uses his own on Ashton’s lube-drenched ass to spread him wide. Up close, his hole is pink, a tight clench of muscle, untouched. Michael took Luke’s virginity, gave his own up to Jess and then Harry and all of it was amazing. Sex any way he can get it is always great. But having Ashton laid out, trusting and a little impatient, giving himself to them in a way he’s never given himself to anyone is pretty mind blowing. Michael’s feeling very appreciative. 

He gets his mouth right in there and goes to town, using his lips and tongue on Ashton like he would a girl. He gets him sloppy wet with his tongue and groans as Ashton cries out, a sound like he’s choking and sputtering, and bucks up. Michael doesn’t let up. His grip on Ashton is slippery but he digs his fingertips in and does his best to hold him still as he gives him what he’s wanted to since he came out of the bathroom and found him laid out like a spoiled prince, or some ritual sacrifice. 

Michael’s getting into it, being loud and sloppy when Calum pushes him away. “You’ll have your turn,” he says. 

Michael wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and slaps Ashton high up on the curve of his ass. With all the lube Calum’s smeared on him, it makes a loud sound and probably hurts. 

Ashton’s mouth is empty now and he turns to glare at Calum. “I’m going to fuck you into next week,” he grits out. There’s nothing threatening about it, with his sex hair and his pink face, his freshly fucked mouth and Luke’s cock bumping his chin and cheek, trying to get back in Ashton’s mouth. 

Calum’s outraged face is hilarious. “It wasn’t me!” 

Michael ducks down and kisses Ashton’s ass where there’s now a very pink impression of Michael’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you with my dick.” 

Calum nudges Michael out of the way and Michael settles back down beside Ashton, right in the middle where he can have a clear view of Ashton’s ass. He’s never actually watched anyone lose their virginity and as badly as he wants to be the one doing the fucking, he’s looking forward to this, if Calum ever gets the fuck on with it. 

Calum’s rubbing two slick fingertips over Ashton’s asshole, getting him wet and slippery and giving him a second to relax. Ashton’s pink and wet from Michael’s mouth and his hole is a tight clench of muscle as Calum coaxes it into opening for him. He nudges one fingertip in to the nail bed. 

Ashton tenses up. Michael can see the discomfort in his face, his eyes clenched shut and his breathing ragged as he forces himself to relax and let Calum in. He’s trying to hide his face in his shoulder. 

Calum keeps going. He gets his index finger all the way in and stops to give Ashton a second to adjust, to catch his breath, to decide if he wants to keep going or stop. After several seconds, Calum withdraws and does it again, one-two-three times in succession, careful and slow but in a rhythm that must feel fucking good because Ashton’s gasping, head bent in supplication. 

Luke’s very sweetly talking to him, sliding his hand in soothing circles down his back, petting Ashton’s hair and quietly encouraging him to relax.

Michael loves watching Luke when he’s turned on. He loses any trace of self-consciousness. It’s especially sexy to watch him be sweet with Ashton. 

Ashton drops from his knees back down to his belly, trapping his leaking cock against the bed. At the first thrust of two fingers, he rocks his hips, humping the bed helplessly and taking both fingers in with a shuddering breath. 

Calum crooks both fingers forward and Ashton goes still. Michael watches, first in confusion and then in a blind, desperate need to come as Ashton breathes out “oh fuck, shit, Cal-” and tenses up as if in pain before dissolving into an unmistakable, full-body shudder. 

Luke’s been on his knees, watching with an open mouth and his palm pressing his rock hard dick against his belly like he’s trying to keep from coming. 

Luke gets fucking wet when he’s horned up. His pretty pink cock is dripping when he lets go of himself, a slick trail leaking from the tip. Michael knows the way it tastes, has felt it on his tongue after letting Luke fuck his throat for a bit. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, aching for a taste. 

Maybe later, after Ashton’s gotten fucked, he’ll lay back and let Luke fuck his face. 

“Did you come?” Luke sounds like he’s taken a fist to the stomach.

Calum has a hurt expression on his face, his brow pinched and his cheeks pink and Michael realizes he’s gripping himself, almost white-knuckling it.

Michael thinks someone could breathe on him and he’d come all over himself. 

The room is still for a beat. 

Calum moves first. Carefully, he pulls his fingers from Ashton, dripping lube all over his ass and thigh. 

“Ash, roll over.” Calum leaves his fingerprints on Ashton’s hip, smears of lube on his skin as he urges him over to his back. 

Ashton’s breathing hard. He’s pink-faced, from arousal, the heat in the room and embarrassment at having shot his load at the first fuck of a couple fingers inside him. His eyes are closed, an arm flung over his eyes, chest rising and falling with the force of his uneven breathing. 

“Jesus, Ash,” Michael says, eyes trailing down his throat, the hard points of his nipples and the flush spreading down his chest to where his belly’s wet with his jizz. He’s still hard. His cock is red and sticky from his load, his balls full and drawn up tight, his thighs splayed in an invitation. 

Michael tips sideways, sprawling over Ashton with all the finesse of exactly what he is, a horny teenager desperate to come. He kisses Ashton’s slack, wet mouth. Ashton makes a ragged sound from somewhere deep, half hurt half hungry and opens up for Michael. 

Ashton arches up suddenly, his back bowing as he rears back like he’s been burnt. Michael chases the sounds he makes, swallows them into himself and tears his mouth away to look down the bed. Calum’s on his knees between Ashton’s legs again, Ashton’s calves draped over his thighs, keeping him open. He’s worked a finger back inside and from the looks of it and the almost pained sounds Ashton’s making, he’s stroking deliberately at Ashton’s prostate. 

Michael kisses Ashton again to distract him, to give him something to focus on, for his own selfish wanting of it. Ashton doesn’t let himself be kissed. He doesn’t lay back and let them give him a proper seeing to and Michael’s going to take advantage of it while he can. He sucks Ashton’s bottom lip and licks into his mouth. 

Ashton’s gone completely pliant beneath him like he’s trying to dissolve into the bed. His mouth is slack and he’s being kissed more than he’s kissing. It’s fucking fine, Michael loves it, wants to come like this with Ashton a sweaty mess beneath him, Luke at his other side, draped along his side as he humps Ashton’s hip and sucks at his chest, finding his nipple with his mouth. He’s smearing his fingers through Ashton’s come on his belly, making a disaster of him, getting him sticky all over his chest and stomach. 

“Cal,” Ashton says after he’s let himself be kissed for a little while, when he’s moving restlessly between the three of them. “Do it.” 

Michael wants too much. He wants to keep kissing Ashton. He wants to make Luke come down his throat and eat Calum out for the way he begs for it with hands in Michael’s hair and his ass riding Michael’s tongue. But of all of it he wants to watch Ashton open up and take a cock for the first time. 

A month ago, when they fucked for the first time, the four of them in one big bed, Michael hadn’t let himself want this. Ashton fucks him, fucks Calum while they make out together, leans back in the pillows and grips Luke’s thighs as Luke rides him. But he doesn’t give himself up for this. 

“I’m going to come all over your face after this,” Michael promises, the words whispered against Ashton's used mouth. 

Ashton’s brow scrunches up. There’s nothing threatening about him like this. “Fuck you, Mikey,” he hisses. His head falls back in the pillows, throat bared and chin tilted up like he’s imagining it, making himself available for it. 

Michael settles further down the bed at Ashton’s thigh, his feet flat on the bed, knees bent. He misses Ashton’s mouth but the view down here makes up for it. 

They don’t use condoms despite knowing better but they aren’t fucking anyone beyond each other so in some fucked up way, Michael’s convinced himself it’s fine. He likes fucking bare, getting fucked bare, too much to think too hard about it.  
Calum’s drenched his cock in lube, smeared the rest of it between Ashton’s thighs and is carefully lining his slick, red dick right up against Ashton’s asshole. Michael’s breath catches. It doesn’t look like it could possibly work, Ashton’s hole tight and puckered like it’s trying to hide. 

“Relax, Ash,” Michael says on a whisper. His own asshole clenches in empathy, in jealousy, wanting what Ashton’s about to get. Michael settles his palm on Ashton’s belly, right above where his cock, still hard, rests. Like this he can feel the breaths Ashton takes, the flex and flutter of his stomach muscles as he tries to figure out how to let Calum in. 

Ashton’s breathing stutters at the first push of Calum’s cock, the blunt tip trying to find its way in. He visibly relaxes, the muscles in his thighs shifting, his hips flexing. Michael nearly loses his load all over himself when Calum gets inside, Ashton’s hole opening to let him in. 

Calum stills, giving Ashton the chance to get used to the width of him, to having a dick in him for the first time. Michael has never seen anything as hot as Calum, wild and restless and constantly horny, taking his time to carefully open Ashton up on the head of his dick, slowly letting Ashton adjust. 

Ashton’s breathing ragged and noisy, dragging air into his lungs and trying not to make a sound, like he can’t stand being heard. 

Michael can’t touch himself or he’ll come before Calum’s gotten all the way inside Ashton’s clenching, asshole. That would be an embarrassment he’d never live down. From where he’s kneeling he can see the way Ashton’s trying to relax and let Calum in, the way his hole opens up like it’s not sure if it should let Calum in or keep him out. The skin is pale and tinged pink, like it’s sore, and all Michael wants to do is touch Ashton right there where it’s stretched tight, rub his thumb over the hurt-looking flesh and see if it’s as hot to the touch as it looks. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ashton repeats mindlessly, hurt and tense. 

Michael reaches for Ashton’s cock. It’s sticky wet with his first load and still hard, the flesh rigid beneath the slick softness of his skin. Michael keeps his grip light and easy and strokes Ashton from the thick base up the length to where he’s wet again already. Ashton’s cock is long and thick and Michael’s orgasms are crazy intense when Ashton fucks him. Michael jerks Ashton off casually, not enough to make him come again but to give him something to focus on as he adjusts to Calum’s cock in him. 

Michael glances at Calum. “Fuck, Cal,” he says. Calum’s got his legs bent beneath him, holding still. 

“Ash,” Calum mumbles. He’s a sweaty, near frantic mess, like it’s causing him physical pain to keep from coming, to keep from just sinking all the way inside Ashton. “Fuck, is this okay? Fuck, tell me it’s okay,” Calum babbles. 

“Keep going,” is all Ashton says. His eyes are closed when Michael glances at him, breathing like he’s doing yoga, taking a breath and then slowly, carefully letting it go. If he’s in pain he doesn’t let on and his cock hasn’t softened in Michael’s grip. 

Calum takes a breath and pushes in, bottoming out with his hips against Ashton’s ass. Calum doesn’t give Ashton a chance to get used to having a cock all the way in him for the first time. He withdraws nearly to the head and fucks in again, hard enough that Michael winces in sympathy and Ashton makes a strangled, hurt sound low in his throat. He doesn’t say anything though and Calum takes it as a cue to keep going. 

He works up a rhythm that looks hot as hell and makes Michael jealous of Ashton. The air in the room is thick with sweat and the sounds of sex, of the breathless sounds Ashton tries to hide, the kisses Luke’s peppering on Ashton’s slick skin, the slap of flesh as Calum fucks Ashton harder, becoming erratic and frantic. 

Michael’s dividing his attention between the visual of Ashton’s hole stretching to take Calum and his hand on Ashton’s cock. 

Calum fucks in particularly hard, jolting Ashton into the headboard. It happens all at once with Ashton arching up, his back bowed almost painfully, fucking up into Michael's hand, gasping his name. “Stop, Mikey, fuck,” he breathes out. Michael glances at his face just in time to watch, and feel, him come all over Michael’s hand and his own belly. 

“Ash,” Luke mumbles from Ashton’s other side, kissing his throat, his cheek, frantically using Ashton’s tight, slender body to get himself off. He’s been humping Ashton’s hip, his cock dripping slick all over him. The sight of Ashton coming pushes him over the edge. He makes a cut off noise like a gasp, a sound Michael knows from making Luke come on his dick enough times to recognize it. 

Calum doesn’t let up. If anything, having Ashton exhausted and post-orgasm underneath him makes him fuck in harder, using Ashton’s body, fingers gripping his thighs, fucking into him relentlessly. 

Michael smears his hand through Ashton’s jizz and wraps his slick fingers around himself, giving in finally. He’s so fucking close, from watching Ashton come from getting fucked, Luke coming all over Ashton, Calum using Ashton’s limp, fucked-out body to get himself off. 

“Mikey.” Luke catches his attention, scrambling over Ashton with all his bony limbs, kneeing Ashton in the stomach and somehow managing to get to Michael without pushing anyone off the bed. 

Michael opens his mouth to ask what the fuck Luke’s doing but Luke’s pushing Michael down into the pillows to sprawl out beside Ashton, crawling between his thighs and slapping Michael's hand off his cock. 

“Oh,” Michael says, stupid with sex. He and Ashton are touching from calf to thigh to hip, all of Ashton’s sweaty skin against his own. He looks over to find Ashton with his face scrunched up beneath an arm flung over his eyes again, his other hand fisted in the sheets like he’s anchoring himself. 

Luke, thankfully, doesn’t tease him the way he usually does, little licks and his eyes on Michael’s, coy and flirtatious. He opens his mouth, tongue flat, and takes Michael in, in, in until Michael’s nudging at the back of his throat. Luke touches Michael, palms flat sliding up his thighs and belly to rest on his chest, palming his tits like Michael’s a girl he’s eating out. Michael fucking loves it and he threads a hand in Luke’s hair and pushes him down, taking out his fucking aching blue balls on Luke who takes everything Michael has to give him like he wants more. 

Michael’s so fucking close to coming. 

Ashton says Calum’s name, almost like an afterthought, like he’s unaware he’s done it and in a flurry of movement, Calum’s unfolded himself to cover Ashton’s body with his, an arm pushing beneath his shoulders for leverage as he fucks in _hard_. Ashton cries out. Michael knows from experience that Calum’s going deep in this new position, his weight keeping Ashton imobile with nowhere to go to ease the feeling of being so fucking full. 

Calum hides his face in Ashton’s throat and goes to town. 

If Ashton’s in pain or discomfort, he doesn’t let on. He’s slid one hand into Calum’s hair, his throat bared to Calum, the other wrapped low around Calum’s back where he’s slick with sweat. 

Michael looks away, down at Luke on his stomach with Michael’s cock in his throat. The picture of Luke’s wet, slick mouth stretched around his dick with the sounds Ashton and Calum are making tip him closer to the edge. 

“Luke,” Michael warns. Luke opens his eyes and there’s that light Michael loves so much, the one that means Luke’s about to do something filthy. He pulls off Michael with a slow, obscene glide of his lips and lets go with a slick pop of sound. He replaces his mouth with his hand, lips wide and tongue out. 

“Oh fuck,” Michael breathes. It’s fucking filthy and he comes in one, two, three hot pulses on Luke’s tongue, his open mouth, his cheek. 

Michael glances over to see Calum watching them, eyes on Luke’s face where it’s covered in Michael’s jizz, Michael’s cock on his tongue as he licks at the leaking tip. 

Calum breathes out something that sounds like _holy shit_ but is mostly soundless. He fucks in until there’s nowhere left to go and shudders through an orgasm that looks as intense as it sounds, shoulders shaking, face burrowed against Ashton's throat. 

Michael looks at Ashton, wondering if this is where a freak out happens. He wants to find a way to make Ashton believe that it really is okay to have this. That it’s okay that the four of them fuck and kiss and love each other. He wants Ashton to accept the occasional dick in his ass and getting his throat fucked without feeling like he’s done something to be ashamed of. 

“Ash,” Michael says. Ashton opens his eyes and gives Michael a helpless little smile that softens his mouth and makes something hot flutter in Michael’s chest. Something about the raw vulnerability in Ashton’s expression makes Michael think he’s closer than he was to helping Ashton believe it. 

Luke has draped himself over Michael and his rubbing his come-covered cheek all over Michael’s chest and shoulder. Michael kisses Ashton’s jaw and gets to his feet, dragging Luke with him. 

Calum hasn’t moved, Ash hasn’t let go and Michael thinks maybe giving them a moment is the right thing to do. 

Michael takes Luke into the bathroom.

Luke is especially pliable when he’s just come, his lanky limbs loose. He always wants a cuddle but after sex he’ll drape himself over the nearest warm body and snuggle in, asking wordlessly to be pet like a housecat. 

Michael’s fiddling with the overcomplicated shower faucet with Luke’s arms wrapped around his waist, his hot skin plastered to Michael’s. 

“That was hot,” Luke sighs into Michael’s collarbone. “I want to fuck Ash next.” 

Michael thinks it might be a while before Ashton lets them see him like that again but he doesn’t say it out loud. He grazes his teeth over Luke’s cheek for the way he hisses and wriggles closer. “Get in line.” 

When they come out of the bathroom, clean and dripping water everywhere, Calum and Ashton are lazily making out. Calum’s resting his weight above Ashton, one hand sweetly cupping his cheek. 

They settle in the enormous bed a little while later, after everyone’s cleaned up and made the bed inhabitable. Michael and Calum sandwich Ashton between them. Calum kisses the back of Ashton’s neck and cuddles in close behind him with an arm around his waist. 

Luke likes being in the middle when they do this but he seems to get that Ashton needs a little extra cuddling. He fits himself behind Michael with his cheek warm against Michael’s back and an arm around his waist. When Michael relaxes with Ashton at his front, Luke kisses the back of his neck with a mumbled, “love you, Mikey.” 

Michael still feels keyed up from the night, the emotions and intimacy of what just happened between the four of them. He’s half hard and if he wasn’t exhausted he’d go again, maybe see if Ashton might let him have a turn. 

Ashton has his eyes closed, not quite asleep but drifting there. 

“Ash,” Michael whispers into the darkness. He slides a hand over Ashton’s bare shoulder, the soft skin of his arm to rest at his hip, over the thin cotton of his underwear. For some reason Michael still doesn’t understand, Ashton refuses to sleep naked. 

Ashton makes a sleepy little noise and shifts his weight closer, his thigh slotting between Michael’s. 

“Will you let me fuck you?” Michael whispers. He kisses his warm, slack mouth. He doesn’t mean now, just in general. Maybe in the morning. Maybe Ashton will let him wake up him up with his mouth on his asshole, work two careful fingers into him before draping his sleep warm body over Michael’s to fuck him awake. 

Ashton doesn’t reply but he wraps his arm around Michael’s neck and nuzzles their mouths together. It might be a _yes_ or a _later_. Either way, Michael will take it. 

Michael kisses him carefully, a tenderness welling up for Ashton that he’s not used to feeling. He just watched Ashton, always so wary of being vulnerable and letting himself be loved, give himself completely to the three of them. He’s kind of in love with him. 

“Love you, Ash,” Michael says, burrowing in and nuzzling his nose against Ashton’s cheek. 

“Shut up,” Ashton breathes, not opening his eyes. He shifts closer and after several seconds of silence, he mumbles, “love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](http://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com).


End file.
